thepacificfandomcom-20200213-history
John Basilone
Gunnery Sergeant John "Gunny" Basilone was a marine from the 1st Marine Division, later transferred to the 5th Marine Division who won the Medal of Honor for his bravery in Guadalcanal. History Basilone's history reflects that of his real-life counterpart, including his service in the US Army, and his involvement in the Battle of the Phillipines. He is first seen as a Sergeant listening to a speech by LtCol. "Chesty" Puller with his friends Sgt. J.P Morgan, and Sgt. Manuel "Manny" Rodriguez. They later pay a visit to the Basilone household before they go off to Guadalcanal, with Basilone as a machine gunner. Guadalcanal After Robert Leckie's unit lands on the beach, Basilone and the other marines pass by and greet them. Basilone seems to have been promoted to Staff Sergeant by this time. They walk through a tall grassy field when suddenly, the Japanese attack, killing one of the soldiers in front of Basilone. The marines escape and Basilone then talks with Manny about the situation. Basilone's unit eventually gets attacked by Japanese soldiers in the dead of night. By this time, Manny has been reassigned as an ammo runner. Basilone then does the actions that will eventually give him a Medal of Honor: he shoots down many Japanese soldiers, then risks his life to get the bodies out of the way for a clear field of fire. After the battle is over, Basilone asks about Manny, then later finds him dead in the forest. Melbourne Basilone is later seen mourning Manny's death with Morgan, even setting a drink for their dead comrade. A British man then walks up, taunting them and their dead friend, causing Basilone to well up in rage. Basilone is later sought out by Chesty Puller, who tells him that he has won the Medal of Honor, and the ceremony is later seen. To his surprise, Basilone is told that he will be going home to sell war bonds, to which he refuses at first, not wanting to leave the men, but which he does after much convincing from Chesty. As Basilone is leaving, Morgan sees him off before Basilone gets on the plane. War Bonds Basilone is later seen prior to Peleliu in an unrelated cameo in the states. Not much is found out from this scene, however. Basilone is later seen in his war bonds tour. He is seen playing golf even after dark when everyone has left, remembering the traumatizing events of Guadalcanal, and his finding of Manny's dead body. 5th Marine Division Basilone has it with the war bond drives and he eventually applies for a transfer to the 5th Marine Division. At the camp, now a Gunnery Sergeant, he is surpised to see that only two recruits were in the barracks at the time, Pfc. Charles "Chuck" Tatum and Pfc. Clifford "Steve" Evanson, who he immediately puts on machine gun duty. At first, they do their job rather badly, as seen on their first day. Eventually, it is revealed that Basilone's, now nicknamed "Gunny", enlistment ends in July, which was soon. The other recruits eventually arrive, just as green as the first two. Basilone trains them harder and tougher so they could be the best out there in Iwo Jima, and it is through this training that the recruits became marines indefinately, including Tatum and Evanson, who formed a perfect machine gun team. Lovestruck During all this time, Basilone falls in love with Sgt. Lena Riggi, a female marine. The first attempts are a bust, since Lena was unimpressed with Basilone, because he was famous. Basilone eventually manages to woo her with enduring persistance, and they eventually date, including a day on the beach. Renewed Enlistment Basilone eventually renews his enlistment to join his squad, who by this time was not so green anymore. After the breifing, he marries Lena and makes love with her before she gives him her necklace. Iwo Jima Basilone participates in the Battle of Iwo Jima, where he leads several soldiers to take down many machine gun positions and bunkers. He eventually goes to the beach to help some others from his squad, while leaving Tatum, Evanson, and several others to help defend against a Japanese machine gun position. Killed in Action Basilone is killed in action only on his first day of the battle. A rifle shot by a Japanese soldier rips through his chest. As he lay dying, Tatum, Evanson, and others watched with undeniable sorrow. Lena later visits his family and has an emotional meeting with them. Trivia * Basilone is the only one of the three main characters to be killed in action. *He is also the only one of the three main characters to see action on Iwo Jima. *In real life, Basilone did not get killed by a rifle shot, he was killed instantly by a mortar. *Basilone's nickname in the 5th Marine Division, "Gunny", is a common nickname for Gunnery Sergeants in the USMC. See Also Manuel Rodriguez Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Deseased Characters